Doing the Pretty
by SerenityFalconNormandy
Summary: Written based on the Dragon Age Reddit Weekly Writing Prompt: "I'm so close to stabbing someone right now, you have no idea." Fen'lath welcomes Orlesian dignitaries to Skyhold.


"Do I really have to do this, Josephine?" Fen'lath gasped out as her maid, Coeur, pulled the laces of her corset tight. She clung to the bedpost, letting out a little whine as the maid tightened the corset again.

"Absolutely, Fen'lath. It is proper protocol to meet with our contributors on their first visit to Skyhold." Josephine was scribbling on her noteboard, looking over Fen with a critical eye. "Not so tight, Coeur, she's not used to corsets. We just want a clean outline, she's not going to an Imperial salon."

 _Yet._ Fen took a deeper breath of relief as the laces loosened, then let out a squawk as Coeur tied off the corset, moved around the front and shoved her hands in to adjust Fen's chest. Fen stumbled back, " _Fenedhis!_ At least warn me first! And your hands are cold."

"I apologize, my lady." Coeur bobbed a small curtsey, "I'm going to adjust you into your corset now."

Resigned to her fate and shooting a glare at a snickering Josephine, Fen let the maid push and pull until she looked like she was far more endowed than any other elf on Thedas ever had been. "Please tell me I'm not going to be in one of those ridiculous gowns with a mask, at least."

"Of course not, Fen. Court gowns are not appropriate for this, since you are the one in the position of power here, and they are the ones coming to you." Blowing out the candle on her noteboard, Josephine set it aside on Fen's desk carefully and swept into the large closet. Her voice was muffled as she yelled out of the closet, "When we were in Haven, it would have been appropriate for you to have been in a court gown if we had the means at the time. We needed their contributions and we were suppliants. Now, you have Skyhold, contributors from Ferelden, the Free Marches, Nevarra, Antiva, and Rivain. Many of them started donating to us before these particular Orlesians did. You are the Herald of Andraste and the Inquisitor, you closed the Breach at the Temple, and you are the only hope of defeating Corypheus."

"I'm the one in the position of power, and they're in the position of suppliant looking to get a pat on the head for their donations to the Inquisition." Fen sat down on the stool Coeur indicated, ramrod straight thanks to the corset, and the maid began brushing her hair. She let out a little purr of delight.

"Not exactly the phrasing I would have used, but yes." Josephine emerged from the closet, a black skirt draped over one arm, and a burgundy coat draped over the other. She carefully laid them out on the bed, then turned to Fen, critical eye back in full force. "Coeur, the only cosmetics the Lady Inquisitor will require are her lip stain and some khol for her eyes."

"Yes, Lady Montilyet."

"Thank the Creators."

"Oh, hush. Dorian is going to be over the moons that he's finally gotten you to wear more than the lip stain." Josephine drummed her fingers against her lips. "Hair up in a braid coronet on top of her head to display her ears, and the combs with the garnets in front to resemble a tiara."

Fen gave Josephine a grateful smile. No more arguing about hiding her ears. Coeur quickly started brushing and braiding, twisting and pinning until the entire mass of Fen's hair was up on top of her head. Josephine dug into the depths of Fen's jewelry trunk and muttered to herself in Antivan. Standing was a feat, as was stepping into the ruffled hoop skirt the cursing Antivan ambassador insisted was absolutely necessary for the skirt.

"Be glad, Fen. If you weren't wearing the hoop skirt, you'd have to wear shoes instead of wraps. I can compromise when necessary, you know. It's in the job description." Josephine smiled over the lid of the trunk. "Rings or no rings?"

"I'm not used to wearing any jewelry at all-"

"No rings, reduce the risk of snagging on gloves-Coeur, here are the combs for her hair once the jacket is on-your ears aren't pierced and I have no intention of changing that... Hmm." The trunk thunked shut."Get the skirt and jacket on, please."

Tamping down on the urge to run and hide somewhere, preferably the rafters in the Armory, Fen let Coeur tie her into the billowing black skirt and button her into a snowy white silk blouse before helping her put her arms into the velvet jacket and sealing the single frog closure. Josephine led her to the mirror, and she observed the Other Elf she was becoming intimately familiar with. Other than the ears, large, tilted eyes, and intense coloring, she might pass for a human noblewoman wearing a combination of Fereldan and Antivan fashion.

"Finishing touches, Coeur, then escort Her Worship downstairs to be introduced to the Inquisition's guests."

* * *

Fairly stomping up to Josephine an hour later, Fen kept her 'polite smile' plastered on her face and snarled out through her clenched teeth, "I'm so close to stabbing someone right now, you have no idea."

Josephine nodded to a server and took a goblet of wine, lifting it to her mouth and speaking while it camouflaged her lips, "You're doing a magnificent job, Fen'lath, there's no need for bloodshed."

"That Chevalier, Du Bourgier, has called me a rabbit to my face no less than five times now." Josephine grimaced and took a swallow of her wine in distaste at the man's behavior. Fen leaned in like she was saying something conspiratorial, "He's also tried to back me into a corner to attempt to grope me twice."

"Next time he tries, trip him or do something to cause a scene and embarrass him, Fen. Remember, you have the power here, and he is pushing the bounds of propriety."

With a little feral grin, Fen swept away. "Duly noted."

She circulated, listening to the other Orlesian guests talk at length about absolutely nothing, which she found an amazing talent. Most of them were fairly pleasant for Orlesians. She felt an arm snake around her waist and hot breath on her neck again, accompanied by a sneered, "Come with me, little rabbit."

Fen pinned his arm and turned away from him, forcing him to move with her or else have his arm broken. Using her momentum, she swung him into one of the long trestle tables, splattering him with wine and the little finger foods that had previously covered the tables.

"Chevalier, I don't know how they do things in Orlais, but I would expect assaulting your host and insulting her to her face would be considered gauche, at least. Even the _Dalish_ expect better behavior." Fen turned to Josephine. "I believe I will retire to my quarters, Lady Ambassador."

"Yes, Inquisitor." As Fen passed, Josephine stopped her and gave her a smile, "Well done. I'm sorry you had to do this, Fen. Doing the pretty is never fun."


End file.
